


Wands and Wonders

by AshJuillet



Series: Challenges [39]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Wands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshJuillet/pseuds/AshJuillet
Summary: In which Ollivander thinks of the properties of Sirius Black's wand and wonders what went wrong.
Series: Challenges [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108157
Kudos: 4





	Wands and Wonders

_Aspen. Unicorn hair. Twelve inches. That was Black's wand, wasn't it?_

The wand in question did, in fact, belong to Sirius Black, the mass murderer who had just been arrested by the Aurors for his crimes against the Potters.

As Garrick Ollivander read the bold headlines and watched the photograph of Sirius Black cackling as he was led away by the Aurors, he shook his head to clear it of his thoughts. But he was unable to think of anything but Black's wand.

When the Aurors arrived at his shop with the same wand in tow, Ollivander knew what they expected of him. Though rare, the Aurors occasionally asked Ollivander to break the wands of the more dangerous witches and wizards.

In the past fifty years, Ollivander had only snapped one wand. Hagrid's. _Sixteen inches. Oak._ As he held Sirius Black's wand, the power of the core thrummed in his hand.

 _Aspen._ He had _made_ this wand. He had painstakingly carved it from white Aspen wood, aware of its properties as any good wandmaker was. Ollivander knew whoever owned an Aspen wood wand would be strong-minded and determined to accomplish their goals, but he hadn't known that Sirius Black would have used those traits in such a terrible way.

 _Twelve inches._ Longer wands were always drawn to bigger personalities, and even at the age of eleven, Sirius Black had been someone who could walk into a room and hold everyone's attention.

 _Unicorn hair._ Every wandmaker knew that unicorn hair produced the most consistent magic, was least likely to be affected by fluctuations and blockages… and was most difficult to turn to the Dark Arts. It was _that_ fact that caused Ollivander to wonder how in Merlin's name had Black made it happen. How _could_ Black turn to the Dark Arts when his wand core belonged to the purest and most innocent of creatures?

As the core vibrated and sent shivers down his spine, Ollivander knew. The wand belonged to an owner who was still pure and innocent.

He refused to break it.


End file.
